Debate Rules
DEBAT REGLER: Ved alle debat ”kampe” har man ”hit points” kaldet debate points (DP), noget soak kaldet integrity og ”angreb” som sker ved at lave et relevant attribute + ability slag, man kan så have forskellige ”angrebstyper” og forskellige skills der boost dine debate points (DP), integrity eller ”angreb”. Alle debat typer falder ind i en af de tre kategorier, ”Personal Debate, Philosophical Debate og Procedural Debate”. Man risikerer at miste 1 i status ved tab af ”personal debate” og får 1 i status hvis man vinder debatten. DEBAT POINTS Personal Debate: Det falder ind over ”personal debate” hvis debatten omhandler såsom hvem der skal udfylde en officiel rolle (eksempelvis hvem der skal være ordfører i Senatet). Det kan også komme i spil hvis det to (eller flere) vampyrer der vil debattere om hvem der er bedst, rigest, mægtigst osv. Skåret i pap, hvis det handler om dig selv. Debat Point (DP): Højeste relevante status + Intelligence/Charisma (den højeste). Philosophical Debate: Det er ”philosophical debate” hvis det omhandler delte meninger over et emne hvor målet er at overbevise audiensen at du har ret. Det vil sige, hvis det er om politik, religion osv. Som du vil overbevise andre om at dit er rigtigt eller bedre falder det ind her. (Det typisk kan være lange og kedelige taler). Debat Point (DP): 10 + højeste relevante status + Wits/Manipulation (den højeste). Procedural Debate: Den sidste kategori kommer i spil når der skal tages beslutninger, Hvis det en debat der vil ændre eller have betydning for en lov, taktik, strategi osv. Så længe det vil få en fremtidig konsekvens er det ”procedural debate”. I tilfældet med Senatet, der skal der proklameres at det er en ”procedural debate” før det kan blive et. Debate Point (DP): Højest relevante status + Intelligence/Manipulation (den højeste). Modifiers til Debate Points Audiens størrelsen kan gøre det mere besværligt, det nemmere at overbevise folk når de få nok da man kan tale direkte til dem eller omvendt hvis der er rigtig mange kan det også gøre det nemmere da der ofte er en flok mentalitet. Det er det imellem der er sværest og det repræsenteres med en modifierer på DP. Der er desuden også modifierers på audiens disposition. Man kan til enhver tid ”ante” op og risikere ens haven, liv, domæne osv. til at pointere hvor sikker man er i sit sag/emne. Dette giver et boost i ens DP MEN hvis man taber, taber man alt det man har ”ante” op. Audiens størrelse: • 1-10 = +0 • 11-20 = +2 • 21-40 = +3 • 41-50 = +2 • 51-X = +0 Audiens disposition: • Audiens favoriser taler = +3 • Audiens er skræmt af taler = -3 • Audiens vil haste gennem talen = -3 • Audiens tager emnet meget seriøst = +5 • Audiens mener det er useriøst emne = -2 Audiens af mortals: • 10 – Road = modifier (eks. en med Road 6 giver 10 – 6 = 4 som trækkes fra). Det der er på spil: • Resources, Haven, Herd, Retainers = +dots x2 • Summen af alt man ejer = +5 • Blood Bond eller Final Death = +10 INTEGRITET Når folk argumenterer mod en, bliver de påvirket af ens hurtige slagfærdige replikker eller af ens imponerende udstråling kaldet integritet. Ens integritet fungerer som ens ”soak” mod andre folks argumenter og det repræsenteres med ens laveste wits eller appereance. Ved flere argumenter der ”angribes” mod en mister man midlertidigt 1 i integritet per argumentet udover det første. • Eks. I en tre mands debat har Bob har 5 success argument mod en, man soak med 3 integritet og får 2 success dvs. man mister 3 DP, dernæst argumenter Jon mod en og her kan man kun soak med 2 integritet. I næste ”argument runde” har man 3 integritet igen. ARGUMENT STANDPUNKT Argument standpunkt skal forstås ved måden man debatterer, står og udtrykker sig. Det er al kropssprog, udtrykningsform og stil man bruger, der findes fire standpunkter (retoriske teknikker) og skifter man et standpunkt ud med en anden midt i en debat får ens modstander +5 DP, (det bliver svære at vinde). Retoriske teknikker Aggressiv Logik Ved at tage en intellektuel overlegenhed stil ved debatten, forklarer man sig, ved at forholde sig rolig og argumenterer ud fra et logisk standpunkt, man argumenterer for sin egen arguments styrke og pointerer fejlene ved sin modstandernes argument. (tænk Obama) Hvis ens publikum består af lærde eller sofistikerede tænker får man +2 DP i bonus, består den derimod af bønder eller analfabeter får man -2 DP. · Man bruger kun Intelligence + Ability med denne stil. Eksempelvis vil man forklare eller trække på ens viden om hvad de græske lærde eller ens elder slår man intelligence + academics. Hvis man vil bruge ens ekspertise indenfor jagt eller overlevelse i ens debat slår man intelligence + survival. Behændig Manøvre Ved at bruge smarte fraser prøver man på at manipulere og vende betydningen af ens modstanders argument, mens man selv får sit argument til at virke uangribeligt. Man bruger mere kropssprog end ved Aggressiv Logik, ''hvor man blandt andet bruger en pegende gestus for at hamre ens bemærkning ind. Dette standpunkt modtages bedst af publikum der forventer underholdning, hvis flertallet af ens publikum er afslappet omkring emnet får man +2 DP, tager de derimod emnet seriøst får man -2 DP. · Man bruger Wits + Ability med denne stil. Eksempelvis bruger man smarte jargon blandt krigerne for at pointere noget metaforisk slår man Wits + Brawl, prøver man at snuble ens modstander på noget ordspil bruger man Wits + Expression. '''Spil til Publikum' Dette standpunkt bruges ved at virke mere karismatisk og korrekt end ens modstander ligegyldigt af indholdet argumenterne, man prøver at se/virke bedre end ens modstander. Man bruger kropssprog meget mere, blandt andet ved at tage selvsikre skridt, lave store gestikulerende arm eller håndbevægelser og tale direkte til publikum. Man får +2 DP hvis flertallet af publikum kan identificere sig sammen med taleren, dvs. samme Hus, Wing eller profession og -2 DP hvis dette ikke er tilfældet. · Man bruger Charisma + Ability med denne stil. Eksempelvis vil man virke imponerende mens man kommer med sin argument bruger man Charisma + Empathy, hvis man vil ”noob bash” ens modstander da han/hun ikke har lært af de store lærde som end selv er det Charisma + Academics. Appel til Følelser Dette teknik går udenom logik og taler direkte til publikums følelser, det er en varmblodet stil i forhold til Aggressiv Logik der er mere koldblodet. Man bruger mere teater kropssprog og overdriver gerne ens egne følelser så publikum bedre kan forstå det besked man prøver at udtrykke. Dette stil virker bedst med store publikum, hvis publikumsstørrelsen er større end 20 får man +2 DP, er den mindre får man -2 DP. · Man bruger Manipulation + Ability med denne stil. Eksempelvis vil man dæmonisere sin modstander og derved drage sympati fra publikum slår man Manipulation + Intimidation, mens latterliggørelse af ens modstander ved hans/hendes mangel på ekspertise i den rette form på skulptur vil være Manipulation + Crafts. Situationsbestemte komplikationer (vent med tålmodighed) Endelig opgørelse (Hvis storyteller giver lov) Skulle man tabe en debat kan man give en sidste afslutningstale, det vil ikke afbøde ens tab men det kan varme audiensen (og/eller vinderen) op til en, dette gøres med et Charisma + Expression slag eller Manipulation + Expression slag.